


Our Routine

by Sapphoria



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Akira eats ass, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Come Inflation, Consensual Underage Sex, Crybaby-verse, Demon Sex, Domestic Fluff, Eating out, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Short & Sweet, Spit As Lube, Teen Romance, They in love bye, Transformation, Trust, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unbeta'd, Underage Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, at first anyway, i think, wh O O PS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: Hunt demons, come home, clean up, etc.Akira and Ryo begin a new routine together.





	Our Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I am so sorry for this.  
> W h o o p s.  
> This takes place in the crybabyverse. after Silene.  
> Though I do sometimes do Ryo's character like he is in the manga. Sass man.  
> Hope you enjoy.

“Well done.” Ryo Asuka said passively, helping his worn out and bloodied companion into his tidy apartment. He stood beside him, arm wrapped around the exhausted young man’s shoulder to steady him as they made their way inside.

Ryo was slightly pleased with himself, having filmed the latest bout between the devilman at his side and a group of unruly demons. Of course, it was Akira who deserved the most credit. Though they both had already come to that conclusion. 

The devilman was always somewhat of a wreck after transforming. The man, at the moment, was covered head to toe in thick yellow blood and entrails from his fallen foe as well as having a few minor injuries himself on his torso. Little abrasions and bruising here and there but nothing to distract from his sculpted, sun kissed middle. 

Ryo huffed softly as he brought the young man upstairs, without Jenny’s assistance this time, and taking their time so the boy could adjust to each labored step he took.

Once inside his spacious and a tab bit bare bedroom, Ryo walked with his companion to his bed and sat him down carefully. He didn’t truly mind the bloody yellow mess as it could be easily cleaned anyway. No use getting worked up over such simple things as a stained comforter.

The black haired boy winced as the bed shifted and sank underneath him, muscles clearly sore from the scuffle previously. He kept his soft brown eyes trained on the blonde as he walked from the drawer across from the room with a simple towel, some gauze and what seemed to be a few bandages. 

Ryo sat behind Akira silently and unfolded the cloth in his pale hands before rubbing it gently at the other’s cheek which only managed to spread the devil’s liquid around on his smooth skin. 

The dirtied man let out a soft sudden laugh, startling the blonde who looked at him questioningly from over his shoulder.

Akira smiled softly, giving a small chuckle before even trying to explain. 

“I used to do this to you when we were kids, Ryo. Remember?” He gave another warm smile, 

“Like when you demanded those other kid’s give my shoes back...” His expression fell a bit. 

“Good thing I can look after myself now, hm?” He gave a small laugh again though it sounded more guilty than anything. 

“Are you really dwelling on the past? It isn’t as if it matters.” Ryo commented evenly, dragging the cloth in a neat line down the devilman’s arm and cleaning off the yellow liquid. 

“What’s done is done. You are no longer defenseless like you were then.” 

The comment seemed to put the boy at ease as if for a moment before it was his turn to sigh quietly. 

“But ah.. Thank you. For helping me clean up.” Akira mumbled bashfully, slowly as if to think about his words before coming out and saying them. He scratched the back of his wild black hair, smiling sheepishly. 

“You really didn’t have to, Ryo.” 

Ryo raised a skeptical eyebrow and simply shook his head, finishing up on rubbing the blood from his companion’s arm and began rubbing at his shoulder. 

“I don’t need you making a mess of my home.” He responded smoothly again, like it was nothing. Of course he had wanted to help the man after his hard work collecting data for them.

The space went quiet between them, a comfortable silence as they sat side by side and Ryo wiped his companion’s bare back clean of any reminisce of the slaughter prior. It had begun to feel almost normal to spend their evening like this after they met again. They would go out, hunt a demon on Ryo’s list, and once they were finished would come back to Ryo’s apartment and clean up and relax a bit. Though Ryo wasn’t one for idle time himself, if Akira needed it, so be it. Then after a few hours of spaces of silence and idle chatter, Akira would always stand up and stretch and declare he was headed home. That was their typical routine since the beginning of their hunting of demons.

Though Akira always seemed worn down yet somehow riled up after a night of tearing a demon to unidentifiable shreds. Like he wasn’t satisfied with simply destroying a threat to the world but needed more. To do more damage. But he was controlling himself fairly well, hands balled into fists on his knees and gaze downcast. He was visibly tense, shoulders squared in a visibly uncomfortable way.

“Akira. Breathe,” Ryo remarked quietly and pulled the now yellow stained towel away from the devilman’s body. He stood, tossing the disgusting rag into a hamper close to the door and glanced at the dark haired man who only stared down at the floor. The blonde could practically feel the wave of anxiety that washed over him just from looking at the man. 

Leaning on the wall opposite Akira, Ryo folded his arms and eyed the devilman over carefully. His pale blue eyes were sharp like daggers as he examined his companion. 

“Spit it out. What’s wrong?” He asked, eyes nearly piercing straight through the devilman who jumped at his directness.  

The tan man looked up slowly, his closed fists trembling as he did. He had large tears streaming down his sharp features and his brows were furrowed deeply in concern. 

Ryo let a soft sigh leave his lips as he walked back and sat beside his friend, touching his shoulder gently in an act of reassurance. Seeing Akira tear up as he was prone to do wasn’t something he could properly scold without feeling the slightest bit of remorse for after all. 

“Why are you crying?” He asked simply, like a mother would ask a child. 

Akira reached up, wiping one eye and giving a disgustingly loud sniff. He looked at Ryo carefully, studying his expression before he spoke. 

“..I can’t get used to this body yet no matter how long I have it.. The demon in me loves the fight and the blood. It makes all my senses so much stronger..” He trailed off, looking back down and tearing his dark eyes away from Ryo’s icy blue ones. 

“It makes it hard to focus or relax.. I feel like a spring is in my stomach.” Akira wiped his eyes once again and seemed a bit reluctant to tell the blonde the feelings building up inside him. 

“The thirst for violence,  _ for blood _ .. It’s nauseating.” 

The blonde appeared passive at Akira’s confession and he touched his chin in thought as he glanced over the strong man before him. 

“I see. Well considering last time, offering you money for whores did nothing to ease your tension by any stretch of the imagination.” He reminessed bluntly before glancing back to meet Akira’s now wide brown eyes. 

“Correct?” He edged on. 

With a sigh and a rough scratch to his head, Akira nodded and let out an annoyed groan.

“Yeah.. and I couldn’t do that again even if I tried, Ryo. It just.. What if I hurt a human?” The dark haired man looked down again into his lap and stared at his tattered black jeans, like he was ashamed to even think such a thing. Or like he was trying to play coy with hiding something like the erection he’d been sporting since after the fight.

Giving a small raise of his eyebrow, Ryo shook his head. 

“A normal human woman wouldn’t even be able to handle your improved stamina and violent tendencies. She most likely wouldn’t even last the night, let alone walk away alive if you happened to get carried away.” He commented bluntly once again. 

Akira looked mortified for a split second before his expression became one of immense shame and fear, the thought of killing and practically splitting a women in two with his manhood was an utterly terrifying yet slightly arousing thought.. 

He blinked quickly, tan cheeks going an alarming red at the realization of his thought and he looked away quickly from Ryo, who was peering at him with a quiet curiosity. 

 

The blonde stood up with a slightly over dramatic sigh and turned to face the devilman seated on his bed. 

“It appears this is the only alternative I can think of.” He commented shortly before unbuttoning his long white overcoat and slipping it off his shoulders. He folded it neatly in his arms before tossing it lightly aside beside the hamper from before. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his white collared shirt, exposing his collarbone and shoulder to the open air. He said back in front of Akira and eyed him calmly. 

“You said you had a thirst for blood, right? Go on.” 

Akira’s eyes were wide as saucers as he looked at his childhood friend’s milky white skin as it was bared for him.  _ Submission.  _ The demon, Amon, called from deep within Akira’s chest. His brown eyes shot up to lock with Ryo’s bright blue ones, his expression begging for an explanation or at least permission. 

“I put you in this situation, Akira. I take full responsibility.” The blonde said cooly, brushing his bangs from his face a bit out of habit. 

“I have complete faith in you.” 

 

Without a second thought, Akira dove in quickly, reaching out and grabbing Ryo’s thin shoulders roughly and pulling him in close so they were pressed together with Ryo nearly in Akira’s lap. He moved quickly, moaning in elation as he sunk his sharpened canines into the other man’s soft, pale shoulder. The fresh, ruby blood seeped from the new wound and the pungent iron smell filled their noses.

The blonde under him winced at the rough bite to his flesh as it was torn but simply put an arm around the devilman’s shoulder and the other cupped the back of his head and gently tangled his fingers in his black hair, as if encouraging him to indulge himself further. 

Akira’s now clawed finger tips touched roughly at Ryo’s boney hips and held him in place demandingly as he slurped and licked at the wound on his beloved friend’s shoulder. 

“Fuck.. Ryo..” The devilman growled against the fresh wound as he slowly peered up at Ryo, gauging his expression. The blonde’s cheeks were covered in a faint pink flush and he seemed surprised by Akira locking eyes with him in that moment. 

Akira couldn’t help but to stare at Ryo’s bashful expression… it was unfamiliar on his usually stoic friend’s face. It stirred something in Akira’s chest as he looked into Ryo’s seemingly vulnerable gaze and before he knew it, he leaned forward and pressed the blonde into the mattress. He straddled him to make their arrangement more comfortable before he put his hand on Ryo’s cheek. He licked the blood stuck to his own lips.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ryo questioned, though seeming not very interested in the answer as he kept his eyes trained solely on Akira. Intent flashed in his vision. Akira could sense it. 

“...I haven’t seen you look like this before.” Akira flashed him a small smile, almost uncharacteristic for the situation but proud he got to witness such an event. 

“You offered your own blood to me.. Just so I could control the painful urges. I.. I’m glad it’s you. And I’m glad you trust me.” He said softly, their faces barely two inches apart as Akira gazed down into Ryo’s face. 

Ryo gave a small tsk and stared back evenly at the man over top of him. 

“Of course. It’s my own fault you became this, Akira.” He said passively again, though it sounded more like an excuse in Akira’s ears. 

“It isn’t, Ryo. I wanted to help you and mankind. I did this for us. I have people I want to protect.” He said, his brown eyes seeming to be glazed over by a desperate want that was slowly overtaking his senses the closer he stayed to Ryo and his open wound. 

“Then protect us.” The blonde said seriously, though his eyes flashed a sort of mischievous look.  

“I trust you fully.” 

  
With those words, Akira leaned forward and pressed his blood stained lips to Ryo’s plump ones and kissed him with a passion as he was finally overtaken with need. His strong arms stayed to the sides of Ryo’s head and lightly tangled in stray locks of blonde hair as Ryo kissed him back a bit rougher than Akira though he would. He felt his heart ache with desire and sheer ecstasy that Ryo, his childhood accomplice and lifeline and now partner in crime, wasn’t completely disgusted by the idea of him. He marveled in the kiss as it hung between them and suddenly felt his body nearly be engulfed in a monsterous heat that flooded from his chest outward. The growing, desperate desire to claim and mark the man under him and make him a disgusting mess. Though Akira could do no such thing as Ryo was always so full of grace. 

Digging his nails down into the back of Akira’s skull, Ryo snapped the black haired man from becoming lost in his thoughts. The blonde bit down on Akira’s bottom lip and pulled back a tad, a strange and barely visible smirk played on his lips. It only stroked Akira’s flame further. It was like Ryo had been waiting for this himself and the thought excited and terrified the devilman. 

Not being able to take much more waiting, Akira sat up and slid down on Ryo’s thin body until he was eye level with the boy’s crotch and fumbled with the blonde’s belt. He glanced up at him for any sign of distress to which the boy gave none and simply looked at him with a smug expression on his features. 

Impatience getting the better of him, Akira yanked the belt away and threw it off the bed with ease before he slipped the man’s pants down to show his white boxers and his half hard cock straining against his leg. The sight pleased Akira and the demon within him.  _ A being so pleased by pain. Facinsting. _ Amon growled from inside Akira’s head. 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight and worked hastily, pulling his white boxers down with a swift tug and he felt Ryo shiver at the exposure to the old air. 

Akira wasted no time in surging forward and engulfing Ryo’s cock into his mouth in one swift go, only gagging a little as he hit the back of his throat. 

Showing the first sign of enjoyment, The blonde let out a shaky groan and looked down towards the man between his thighs. 

“Weren’t.. You the one who was so riled up to fuck?” He questioned though he definitely wasn’t looking for a real answer. 

All the devilman knew was that his insides screamed to claim and make a mess of his beloved friend. 

Keeping his eyes trained up towards the blonde and holding dangerously tight to Ryo’s thighs, Akira licked roughly and sucked down the man’s cock again and again and again until he felt him begin to tremble underneath his fingertips. His claw-like nails dug into Ryo’s milky white thighs. 

Pulling back with a slick ‘pop’ Akira moved down a bit, licking and sucking on the skin under Ryo’s cock until he came to his hole. He didn’t hesitate before grabbing a tighter hold on Ryo’s thighs and pressing his tongue in hungrily. 

Ryo let out a strangled moan of pleasure, tugging now at Akira’s hair as he worked on opening him up. 

All Akira could feel was the desire to dive into Ryo’s warmth and never leave. To hear those sweet cries and see that flushed face over, and over again. 

Akira couldn’t stop himself from the warmth overflowing his body as he slowly shifted out of his human body into the larger stature of his devil body. He didn’t even notice as he slid his now long tongue in and out of the man’s tight heat and only realized he had changed when Ryo let out an overwhelmed cry and came up onto his chest. His creamy white skin stained with white. 

Giving a low growl of eagerness, Akira pulled his tongue back and moved to sit up, pulling the pale man’s legs apart further and admiring the wrecked face of the man under him.   
“Ryo..” Akira couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips as more tears suddenly slipped from his eyes and down his cheeks. He leaned over the wrecked blonde and touched his cheek with his large clawed hand.   
Ryo, still trying to catch his breath, reached over his hand and just held it there reassuringly. 

“Akira. Go on. Release yourself.” He managed to get out between pants for breath. 

 

And so Akira did. 

He lined his terrifyingly large cock up with Ryo’s lightly prepared ass and slammed inside in one swift motion. 

Ryo’s eyes bulged, digging his dull nails up into the devilman’s solid shoulders and arching his back as the sweet mix of pain and euphoria overtook his senses. 

Letting go of his reason, Akira leaned down and moved himself in and out of the blonde at an intense, grueling pace. He couldn’t control the urge to fuck and claim anymore no matter how hard he tried. 

The slick slap of skin echoed around the room as Akira fucked into Ryo’s tight heat, desperate to chase his release. 

Ryo’s head was thrown back into a pillow, an undignified expression played on his features as he was slammed into roughly by the statuesque devilman. 

Loud pants emanated from Akira as he thrust harder and harder into Ryo until he squeezed his eyes shut hard and came deep into him, spilling his nearly endless amount of seed inside him. The blonde threw his head back hard, back lifting from the bed a bit as he came for a second time onto his and Akira’s stomachs. 

 

Spending moments connected like that, Akira slowly morphed back into his human form where he collapsed against Ryo while trying to catch his breath. They stayed quiet like that for a while, just staying still in the warmth of the afterglow. 

Akira pressed a soft apologetic kiss to Ryo’s bloodied shoulder. 

Ryo glanced at Akira who was looking at him from his shoulder with his dark brown puppy dog eyes. 

“I’m not upset with you, Akira. If that is what you’re thinking. I trust you. And see? You didn’t kill me. Just as planned.” He said matter of factly. 

Akira stayed quiet for a moment before giving a small laugh. 

“You  _ are _ stronger than any human women I’ve met, Ryo.” he said, a teasing glint in his eye. 

“Well of course,” The blonde said easily and eyed Akira over. He felt stiff and much too full now but.. He felt warm. 

“Maybe.. This could be our new routine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were any spelling errors or it's messy.  
> Feel free to comment! I love to hear from you!!!


End file.
